Seasons Greetings
by 8Legs
Summary: MOAR LAPIDOT personAU! I've officially fallen for this ship, I can't be saved. Watch a relationship grow and develop between our favorite dork Lapis and this nerdy little Peridot as they interact through handheld devices. Maybe they find out this "long distance" thing they have, isn't actually all that distant. Sexual themes and some alcohol use.


AN/ **"DO THE THING."** Yes self, thank you for yet another helpful note to future me, better write a lapidot.

So, this was created as I was working on chapter six of That Sinking Feeling, but as I got more than half way into the chapter, my shimeji (that actually happens to be a Peridot shimeji) decided it was great shit to grab my work window and throw it off screen when I left for two minutes to make some toast. In a panic to get the work back (because fuck, I didn't save!) I ended up lousing the chapter as well as every tab I had open. I love you Peri, but what the hell. Rude.

ANYWAY! **I OWN NOTHING**. Read on and enjoy!

 _Early Summer with accidental greetings._

AirHead09: Hey, I'm sorry if you got any messages from me last night. My friend and I went to a party and she stole my phone when we went swimming.

N0Sc0pePr0Y0uMadBr0: Your friend is quite the ice-breaker, though you should probably inform her that FaceBook is not a dating site.

AirHead09: PFFT, tell me about it. Hey, you might know her actually or maybe have her listed as a mutual friend!

N0Sc0pePr0Y0uMadBr0: Amethyst? Yeah, she's friends with my friend Jasper.

Airhead09: YEP. That's my roommie! So how do you know Jasper?

N0Sc0pePr0Y0uMadBr0: She broke my arm in the second grade. We've been friends ever sense.

Airhead09: Peridot, right?

N0Sc0pePr0Y0uMadBr0: Yeah, and you're Lapis Lazuli I assume?

AirHead09: Yes ma'am, but you can call me just Lapis

Peridot: Sure thing, Just Lapis.

 _In the leaves of Late Summer and Early Fall._

Just Lapis: Dude Peri!

Just Lapis: Peri!

Just Lapis: I seen a cat playing in a bush yesterday!

Just Lapis: It was black with white paws and big green eyes! OMG he was the cutest thing I've ever seen! I sent you some pictures over SnapChat of when he poked his lill fwuffy head out of the bushes with a big yellow leaf between his ears!

Just Lapis: OMG-EEEEEEEEEE!

Peridot: Lapis. What the hell. Why did you decide to tell me this now, It's literally three in the morning.

Just Lapis: Lol, I just remembered him and I thought of you.

Peridot: That's really gay of you.

Just Lapis: Ur gay.

Peridot: Everyone is gay.

Just Lapis: HOORAY HOORAY!

Peridot: So why are you even awake at this hour in the first place?

Just Lapis: Woke up with a rumble in mu tummy, wanna go get food? ;)

Peridot: Goodnight Lapis.

 _Fall into a cold Winter_

Peridot: Just watched my boss chew a guy out at a meeting.

Just Lapis: SICK. Did you get pictures?

Peridot: It was a meeting, Lapis.

Peridot: Of course I got pictures.

Just Lapis: ROTFLMAO! X'D Look at that's guys face! He's totally shitting himself!

Peridot: Can you blame him? My boss is a damn beast, you'd pee yourself if she so much as looked at you.

Just Lapis: Naaaaaaaaah. I could take her.

Peridot: Yeah, I'm sure.

Just Lapis: So are you still in the meeting?

Peridot: Nah, we got an hour for lunch. Why do you ask?

Just Lapis: No reason, just being nosy.

Just Lapis: Tell me something I don't know about you, Peri.

Peridot: Well what do you want to know?

Just Lapis: Who is your Woman-Crush-Wednesday?

Peridot: I choose not to participate in these mainstream activities. You know that.

Just Lapis: Is she your Woman-Crush-Weekdays?

Peridot: Lapis that's not even a thing

Just Lapis: Do I know her?

Peridot: What could I say to make you stop.

Just Lapis: Is she cute~? ;)))

Peridot: Yes.

 _This long... cold Winter.._

Just Lapis: Did you send me socks?

Just Lapis: WTF Peri, you sent Jasper to deliver my Christmas present?

Peridot: Didn't you say you needed some winter socks? If you don't want them, send them back.

Just Lapis: No no, I love them... I was just sorta hoping I was going to get to see you and stuff..

Peridot: You were?

Just Lapis: Kinda yeah..

Peridot: I'm.. sorry.

Just Lapis: Nah, It's fine. Happy Christmas Peri.

Peridot: Happy Christmas, Laps.

Just Lapis: Hey Peridot..?

Peridot: Yes?

Just Lapis: Nothin.. I forgot my point.

Peridot: No, tell me about it. What's up?

Just Lapis: It's just... Well..

Just Lapis: Me and this girl have been friends for a while now, yeah? I feel like I've known her all my life, and she's super chill. We talk almost every day and we even flirt! I think she's interested in me and I KNOW I'm interested in her...

Just Lapis: I feel so comfortable texting this girl and laughing at her silly antics that she posts on social media, my insides feel warm with every text, even if she's just calling me out on being a huge dork. It makes me smile knowing that I get to be a part of her every day life, even if it's just through a screen.

Just Lapis: Peri... Do you ever miss people you've never actually physically met..?

Peridot: Every day.

 _SPRING is in the air!_

Just Lapis: PERI! DID YOU KNOW JASPER WAS CRUSHING ON ME?!

Peridot: No, when did this happen?

Just Lapis: Apparently she's been in over her head for about two months now!

Just Lapis: What do I do?

Just Lapis: HOW do I do?!

Just Lapis: Plz send halp!

Peridot: WOMAN. Chill out. You're blowing up my phone.

Peridot: You know how she feels about you, now you need to figure out how you feel about her.

Just Lapis: NO TIME

Peridot: What?

Just Lapis: SHE'S STANDING IN MY LIVING ROOM

Peridot: Okay?

Just Lapis: SHE ASKED ME OUT PERI!

Peridot: ...well this escalated quickly.

Just Lapis: Should I say yes? Give her a chance? I mean, If I don't like it I could just leave later. What would be the harm in trying?

Peridot: You both could get your hearts broken and I'll get stuck with a big slobbering meat-head crying on my couch for days.

Peridot: The choice is yours, Lapis; I only ask one thing of you if you do say yes.

Just Lapis: And what's that?

Peridot: Leave me out of it.

 _From a quiet Spring, to a distant Summer, and into late Fall._

Just Lapis: Yeo, it's been months sense I've heard from you and you haven't been on FaceBook in weeks, are you okay?

Just Lapis: Hey I seen that cat again today. He was sitting in the window of this big house with a fancy blue collar around his neck. I managed to snap a few pictures so you could see how much he's grown.

Just Lapis: Are you ignoring me because of me and Jasper..? I know you said you didn't want to be a part of it, but I didn't know I'd be lousing my best friend in the process. Kinda hurts, you know. Real mature of you.

Just Lapis: Okay.. so maybe I wasn't holding up much of a conversation with you either or even trying to start them, but that's what you do when you're in a relationship, right? You give that person all your attention when you hang out with them.. I guess I have been spending a lot of time with her...

Just Lapis: Do you remember when we would argue about what diet plans were the most insane? I found that one that claimed nothing but blood was the healthiest alternative and you told me what SoylentGreen was. Good times. Or our debates about modern music and shared stories about the dumb stuff we did as kids? Man we were so cool! We used to share our dreams with each other over the phone long into the night because neither of us felt like sleeping.. Fuck Peri I miss our talks...

Just Lapis: I miss you..

 _Winter._

Peridot: What did you do to Jasper?

Just Lapis: She left me at a party drunk naked and caned to a bed, so I told her it was over.

Peridot: She's really torn up about it.

Just Lapis: Good.

Peridot: You okay?

Just Lapis: Yeah. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger or whatever.

Just Lapis: She with you?

Peridot: No, I sent her home a while ago so I could go shopping.

It's cold. It's been cold for a very long while. Yes it's winter, the season where all the leaves fall off the trees and white hides green, but it only gets colder when you've been kicked under the bus by the people you hold closest to your heart. Maybe she had been a bit "immature" about it, but all the posts about Lapis and Jasper's happy relationship on social media were eating Peridot from the inside out.

Good on them. She was happy for them.

But when did Just Lapis become a name she couldn't bear to look at when her phone lit up at night?

Why was she upset when Jasper showed up on her doorstep in tears and snot? Shouldn't she have been relieved or something?

"Gosh I'm such a selfish bitch..." Picking a bag of Doritos from a shelf and placing it into a basket to accompany some other mundane groceries, the woman continues on. Dainty and thin fingers pulling the long collar of her forest-green holiday sweater up more onto her slim neck to hide herself from the chill that wafted through the mini-mart every time the front doors opened. Had she had her way, she would have just ordered pizza again for the millionth time in three months, but the friend that randomly stepped back into her life requested she go to the store and buy some real food.

Doritos, beer, ice cream, and soda were clearly real food.

"...Peri?" She turns to the voice and her world stands still, frozen like the world outside. That girl is there. Reaching for a bag of original Lays potato-chips. Faded white hoodie laying against her tan arms and shoulders snugly as sweatpants hung off her hips comfortably, eyes bloodshot, looking very tired.

"Lapis." Hearts stopped beating for a moment.

Only for a moment.

"You're..."

"In a wheelchair?"

"..Yeah" Lapis eyes the items in Peridot's basket before tilting here head with a tight grin, leaving the blonde to wonder if she could see just how miserable she's been over the last few months "getting ready for date night are we Peri?"

"What?"

"Beer and Ice cream, it almost sounds romantic." A warm light chuckle escaped the taller that slowly boiled into a full, genuine belly laugh.

And for the first time in months, Peridot found herself laughing too.

They spent many hours talking. For a while they just stood in that isle in the mini-mart, catching up, making each other burst into fits of giggles and smiles like old friends. Lapis's legs got tired after about twenty minutes so she sat down on the floor, leaning against the thick wire-work of the large wheels on Peridot's chair. By the time they realized what time it was, the ice cream was melted into a thick soup and it was dark outside. They changed out the frozen treat and payed for their items.

No regrets were had.

"So did you drive here?"

"Yeah, I drive that van over there." She pointed to a bulky windowless white van sitting ominously under a flickering streetlight at the back of the parking lot.

"No you don't. You drive an old blue station wagon."

"Maybe I have two cars."

"Two cars and you work the night shift at I-Hop? That's a funny joke, Lazuli."

"Hey, not all of us can have high-class jobs with satanic bosses."

"I thought your boss was pretty bad too."

"Oh she is, but that's only because whatever money she makes is spent on cartons of cigarettes and chewing tobacco."

"Glorious."

"Hey Peri, you want a ride home?"

"You got space in your trunk for my chair?"

"Sure, lemme move the bodies first."

"Your a dork."

Peridot was easily able to slide herself into the passenger seat with minimal effort before showing Lapis how to fold the chair down so she could load it into the back easier along with the groceries.

And then they were talking again. Missing all the right turns and becoming thoroughly lost, but that was okay. They ended up parked at the top of a hill overlooking the city lights, eating ice cream with the plastic spoons they found in Lapis's glove-box. Bad jokes were made well into the night as they sang along with whatever cheesy pop songs were on the radio.

They forgot about their worries and problems after a few beers.

Lapis had a few massive blankets in the back for emergency warmth, and they took full advantage of it. Music turned down low, skin pressed to skin. They lay together in a heap, a tangle of limbs and sheets in the back seat. Windows had fogged over with their combined heat, the smell of sex stained the air. Breath falling softly across sweat dampened flesh. They fell asleep like that.

The morning after was an adventure. The smell of beer mixed with morning breath greeting them along with the chill of the season on their naked bodies. Car battery must have died some time ago because the radio was off and the heater was out. They sarcastically mumbled their good mornings as they separated themselves from one another and attempted to dress themselves. Peridot was lacking a few articles of clothing, probably stuffed under the seat so Lapis could hold them for ransom later.

Amethyst didn't comment on the state of their hair or the amount of hickeys on Lapis's neck when she showed up to give the car a jump.

They managed to get Peridot home with time to spare, but they weren't going to risk Lapis's car dying and bothering Amethyst for another jump, so they settled on a chaste goodbye after they got the chair and Peridot's groceries out of the back. A rather heated kiss was shared between the girls one last time before Lapis whispered "Text me" into her lips.

Peridot: You make it home safe?

Lapis: Nah. Ten car pileup. Everyone died.

Peridot: Riiiiiiight, and I assume you put all the bodies into your trunk, correct?

Lapis: Hell yeh! Gotta stock up for next Halloween!

Peridot: Your a dork.

Lapis: ;P you know it!

Lapis: I had a really great time last night though, best night I've ever had to be honest.

Peridot: That's a relief, it was probably the best night I've had sense the midnight release of Pokemon X and Y.

Lapis: Oh wow I forgot how much of a mega nerd you are.

Peridot: You didn't complain about it last night.

Lapis: Who said I was complaining? I think it's cute ;)

Peridot: I think you should sit on my face.

 _Seasons passing, time moves on. Warm Summers, calm Falls, peaceful Winters, and ever surprising Spring._

Amethyst: HEY NERDS! LOOK! I DID A THING!

Peridot: Congratulations, you started a group-chat. Want a cookie?

Lapis: Be nice Peri.

Amethyst: Dude cookies sound sooooo good rn tho!

Lapis: I'd kill for a tub of chocolate-chip cookie dough.

Lapis: A tub of that stuff and a can of easy-cheese #SetForLife

Amethyst: Holly sht YEAAAAS! I knew there was a reason we were friends L! x'D

Amethyst: *shit

Lapis: So what are you up to Ame? Just can't get enough of us irl?

Amethyst: Girl you know it! I love mu best lesbian friends lol

Amethyst: I'm on break, thinking about renting a movie tonight.

Lapis: Oh yeah? What one?

Amethyst: dunno yet, thought I'd talk it over with you and your girl. P is coming over tonight, right?

Lapis: I think so. She's working rn, probably getting flack from her boss about how her phone keeps going off lol

Amethyst: HA! We are so spamming her rn xD sorry not sorry P!

Amethyst: So, where is my "thank you" anyway?

Lapis: For what?

Amethyst: For getting you dorks together, duh! I totally set you guys up!

Lapis: Okay I'mma say this now; pushing a person into a pool before taking their phone without permission and sending "Ey boo-boo, u seem prty coo! Lez do de doo watch some Dr. Whoo!" to some poor unsuspecting person is NOT setting someone up.

Peridot: GDI that shit is still hilarious though!

Lapis: Laugh it up babe, I was painfully embarrassed at the time.

Amethyst: Exactly, you'da never broke the ice and introduced yourself so I just set the mood for you!

Lapis: You made a mockery of me, that's what you did! You knew I couldn't talk to cute girls!

Peridot: Shhhhh babe, it's all said and done. We are passed the awkward encounters and social obstacles.

Peridot: And I'm not "cute"!

Amethyst: The denial is strong with this one.

Lapis: 2qt4me

Peridot: I hate you both.

Lapis: Love you too Peri!

Lapis: And I guess I do owe you a thanks, Ame. Wanna be my bridesmaid?

Amethyst: WOAH!

Amethyst: WOT?

Amethyst: BRIDESMAID?!

Amethyst: THIS IS HAPPENING?!

Amethyst: BRUH!

Amethyst: You best not be joking with me right now man, I know where you sleep!

Peridot: She's not joking. She proposed last Tuesday.

Lapis: And she said "Yes"

Peridot: Correction, I said "sure"

Amethyst: Wehn the hell were you guys going to tell me this?!

Lapis: I was waiting for the right opportunity to say something

Amethyst: You nerds totally just made my day, holly crap! LOL My coworkers are so confused rn OMG!

Amethyst: We need to throw a party tonight, I'm so buying you guys matching shot glasses!

Amethyst: My little nerds are all grown up! I could almost cry

Lapis: Ame plz, a quiet movie night is more than enough of a party for us. I'm sure Peri would appreciate a quiet evening after a day at the office.

Amethyst: maaaaybe just a little booze?

Peridot: I do love me some tequila

Lapis: Alright, but if Peri is getting tequila out of this, I better get some fireball.

Amethyst: Done and DONE! I'll pick you up after work P, we'll meet you at home L!

 **END!**

AN/ well this was a little bit of everything, different from the other stories I've written but it was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading! Please tell me your thoughts about this work and lemme know if you found any errors that weren't probably intentional text errors because Amethyst gets excited.

OH GAWD! KINDA SMUT FOR AN ENTIRE SIX SENTENCES!? ASDFASDFfialrjlawefAFAWGA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE LEGS?!  
I know, I'm a scandalous lill shit. You're welcome.

Also, Lapis proposed on a Tuesday. **I am trash**.

In regards to TSF (That Sinking Feeling) I will eventually go through and fix the first three chapters or so. That work is my first ever SU fanfiction, so it's pretty shotty and FF. net wasn't my strong point at the time. With my progressing skills, I'll maybe update more faster.


End file.
